The purpose of the five year IAIMS phase III implementation project at the Georgetown University Medical Center is to develop a Biotechnology and Biomedical Knowledge Network that makes multiple information resources available electronically in a manner which is easy to use from home, office, laboratory or clinical setting. The Knowledge Network will allow scientists to sequence multiple proteins, fold DNA molecules and analyze raw data. Health care practitioners will be able to prepare diagnostic work-ups via voice, transmit images in digitized format, and conduct disease staging on cancer patients. Students will use hypertext systems with multiple windows to knowledge resources and information tools. A special component to prepare information science professionals as IAIMS Trainees will be established. The project focuses on major research interest at Georgetown University Medical Center in Aging, AIDS, Bioethics, Biotechnology, Cancer, Neurosciences and Radiology. There are five project objectives. (1) To develop Sources of Knowledge including bibliographic, factual, diagnostic, full text and laboratory systems that aid clinical problems solving and medical decision making. (2) To establish Scholar Workstations for Students, Practitioners, Researchers and Faculty to access, create, and share information from a single vantage point. (3) To achieve System integration to broaden user access by expanding the local area network (LAN), by developing BioSynthesis, an intelligent retrieval system with gateway access capabilities and multiple database integration, and by experimenting in man- machine communication via voice recognition to improve physician- computer interface and data entry. (4) To extend the computer training services of the Biomedical Information Resources Center and to conduct Medical Informatics Projects. (5) To implement Cooperative Projects to share IAIMS resources with affiliated hospitals and other IAIMS sites. Funds requested to successfully implement IAIMS represent partial support of the project. Georgetown is deriving significant funds from its own and other resources in order to accomplish the objectives of the Biotechnology and Biomedical Knowledge Network. Moreover, as one of the pioneering IAIMS institutions, Georgetown accepts responsibility to share its experiences.